


A Pathetic Proposition

by ByCandlelight



Series: Extremely Shitty Comics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Crush, but a really shitty comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByCandlelight/pseuds/ByCandlelight
Summary: Draco makes an inference





	A Pathetic Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

A Pathetic Proposition

 


End file.
